Destiny Or Death
by Red Dragon - Jura
Summary: Azazel may be dead, but he still wants Sam to lead his army. Now Sam must choose; destiny or death. Sequel to 'Concequences'. Limp!Sam
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny Or Death.**

**Summary: Azazel may be dead, but he still wants Sam to lead his army. But Sam must choose; destiny or death. Sequel to 'Concequences'. Limp!Sam**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**AN: Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed and supported 'Concequences'! Thank you!**

**Chapter 1.**

Sam flicked the lettuce around on his plate with the fork. He really wasn't feeling well.

"You ok Sammy?" Dean asked, catching his brother's look of pain.

"Yeah. Just not hungry" Sam said, clutching his stomach.

Guilt floods through Dean's body. "God Sammy, i'm so sorry"

Sam looks at him through the pain. "For...what?"

"I should have let you rest more before we started hunting". Dean's fist slams on the table. "I'm so sorry Sammy".

Sam cut him off, the pain subsiding. "It's fine Dean. Dad made a deal, alright, I'm perfectly fine". Sam said sighing; it was his fault John made the deal. "It's just normal stomach ache".

"You sure?" Dean asked, worriedly.

Sam nodded and continued to pick at the lettuce, eating in small bites.

Dean continued to look at Sam worriedly, especially when Sam excused himself, running to the bathroom.

Sam quickly locked the cubicle, before kneeling next to the toilet as the bile rose in his throat.

Grasping the edge of the toilet, he prepared himself for a rough time.

When he was finished, he cleaned himself up and washed his mouth out a few times before going back to Dean.

He smiled at Dean as he got closer to the table to try and hide his pain, when suddenly everything looked strange and he felt really dizzy, his chest tightened and he couldn't breathe. He felt himself tipping and tried to grab something, but it was too late. He was falling. He felt himself hit the ground and heard Dean shout before he fell into darkness.

Dean saw his brother come out and was concerned about the colour of Sam's skin. It looked white.

Suddenly, Sam started to tip. "Sammy!" Dean yelled and raced toward his brother but Sam hit the floor before Dean could reach him.

"Sammy?" Dean whispered brushing the bangs from Sam's eyes. As he did he felt Sam's forehead. He was burning up.

"Damn it!" Dean yelled.

The woman behind the bar came over. "What happened? Does he need an ambulance?"

Dean nodded. "Please. I don't know what's wrong".

The woman nodded and picked up a phone from behind the bar, phoning 911.

Dean vaguely heard her relay the address, but he was too focused on Sam.

"Come on Sammy" Dean whispered. "You gotta be ok. After everything that's happened, you gotta be ok".

Dean wasn't sure how long it took for the paramedics to arrive, but he was glad when they did. He didn't know what was wrong with Sam, but he knew he needed help.

The paramedics loaded Sam into the ambulance and began yelling out instructions. Dean merely stood and watched, there was nothing he could do, he didn't know what to do.

"Breathing's shallow. Gonna have to intubate" One called out.

The other nodded and pulled out a long clear tube. He attached an ambu bag on one end before threading the other down Sam's throat.

"Let's get rolling" The second paramedic said before turning to Dean. "Are you coming?"

Dean nodded and climbed into the back on the ambulance, his eyes fixed on Sam.

The ambulance drove off, Dean's mind flooding with fearful thoughts.

**Just a little teaser to get your tastebuds going!**

**Tell me what you think and if i should carry on!**

**Holls!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Destiny Or Death.**

**Summary: Azazel may be dead, but he still wants Sam to lead his army. But Sam must choose; destiny or death. Sequel to 'Consequences'. Limp!Sam**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews guys! Glad to see you're still on board with me! Thank you!**

**Chapter 2.**

Dean sighed and shifted in the uncomfortable plastic chair. It had been 3 hours since they'd arrived and he still had no word on Sam.

'What could possibly wrong' Dean thought. 'Sammy should be perfectly healthy after dad...' He trailed off, not really wanting to think about the subject.

Dean released his pent up breath when a doctor finally approached him. "Dean Winchester?"

Dean nodded. "How's Sam?"

The doctor sighed and Dean took it as bad news. "Please" Dean whispered. "Is he ok?"

"I don't know" The doctor's words confused Dean. How could they not know what's wrong.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

"We've run every test we can think of, but there is nothing to explain why your brother is in his condition". The doctor replied.

"Which is?"

"He's in a coma and his vital signs are very low, but we have no idea what has caused it".

Dean sighed lightly, a tear running down his face. "No indication at all?"

The doctor nodded. "It could be a multiple of things but it could also be none of them. We're going to bring in some specialists who might be able to find out what's going on. You can sit with him if you like".

Dean nodded. "Thank you".

The doctor smiled before leading Dean to Sam's room. "Press the call button if you need anything".

"Thank you" Dean repeated as the doctor left.

Dean sighed and took a seat next to Sam. The chair was still hard and uncomfortable, but Dean didn't care. He just needed to be with Sam.

"Come on Sammy. What's going on in that head of yours?" Dean said to Sam as if he expected an answer. "Dad...You gotta be ok"

More Tears fell down Dean's face and once again, he didn't mind showing his emotions.

Darkness surrounded Sam. He could hardly see anything. Not that there was anything to see.

"Dean?" Sam asked fumbling in the darkness. "Dean?! Where are you?! Dean?!"

"He's not here, Sammy boy" A voice called out in the darkness. "But i'm glad you've come"

"Who are you?" Sam asked warily. He knew the voice, he just couldn't place it. "What do you want?"

"You know who I am Sammy" The voice said and stepped out of the darkness.

"You!?" Sam whispered. How could he be alive. He was dead. He'd killed him.

"As for what I want" The YED said menacingly. "That is much more complicated".

**Hope you like it!**

**Please review! Thanks for reading!**

**Holls!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Destiny Or Death.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews! Hope ya'll like it! Sorry for the shortness, but i've had writers block, homework and build up to WWE No Mercy! Go Jeff!**

**Ch3.**

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, no longer angry but still very wary.

"I want you Sammy boy" YED replied. "I want you to lead my army"

"I told you no!" Sam yelled.

"Well, This time" YED laughed. "You don't really have a choice".

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, extremely confused.

The YED grinned and laughed evilly. "Right now, you're in hospital. The only way you will get out is if you lead my army…your army. If not…"

Sam raked his hands through his hair and sighed loudly. How was he supposed to make a decision like that!? Go dark side or die!? There wasn't much choice.

"I'll leave it with you" YED cackled before disappearing.

Sam sighed once more and sat on the dark, cold floor.

He didn't know what to do.

If he said no, he'd die and Dean would be devastated, especially after loosing their father.

If he said yes, he'd turn evil and Dean would have to kill him anyway…which was worse…or…or he would kill Dean.

There was no way out.

Sighing once more, Sam weighed his options, knowing that one way or the other, people would get hurt.

* * *

Dean sighed and looked at his brother, a tear falling down his cheek.

Sam had gotten worse in the meagre hours he had been at the hospital, he was so pale that he almost matched the bed sheets, his skin was cold and clammy to touch and he was hooked up to everything under the sun. Yet, the doctors still hadn't given him an explanation for why his brother was like this.

More tears fell, but Dean made no move to wipe them away.

He had only just recovered from seeing his brother like this just a few months ago…and now…now he had to go through it again. But this time, he didn't know whether Sam was going to make it.

Dean was loosing hope.

Grasping his brother's hand in his, Dean prayed. For the first time in Dean's life, he prayed.

When he heard the door open, he opened his eyes and looked over to where a doctor now stood.

The doctor smiled and extended his hand. "I'm Doctor Munroe"

Dean forced a smile. "Dean Winchester" He paused. "How's my brother?"

Doctor Munroe's face turned grave and he sighed before placing a hand on Dean's shoulder. "He's dying".

**Hehe! I'm so evil! **

**Ahhhh! Runs from angry readers!**

**Lol! Hope you like it! Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Holls!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Destiny Or Death.**

**Summary: Azazel may be dead, but he still wants Sam to lead his army. But Sam must choose; destiny or death. Sequel to 'Consequences'. Limp!Sam**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**AN: ****Thanks for all the reviews guys! I'm soooooo glad you like it! Here's the next chappie!**

**Chapter ****4****.**

_The doctor smiled and extended his hand. __"__I__'__m Doctor Munroe__"_

_Dean forced a smile. __"__Dean Winchester__"__ He paused. __"__How__'__s my brother?__"_

_Doctor Munroe__'__s face turned grave and he sighed before placing a hand on Dean__'__s shoulder. __"__He__'__s dying__"__._

Tears fell from Dean's eyes. "How?…Why?"

Doctor Munroe shook his head. "We still aren't sure. But with every hour, his vitals are dropping considerably lower. If they get much lower, his organs will start to fail and he'll die. I'm sorry. We're trying everything we can, but without knowing what's causing his condition, we can't cure it".

Dean sighed and shook his head. "Please…There's gotta be something…"

"I'm sorry"

"No. Don't you say that!" Dean said pinning the doctor against the wall. "Don't you say sorry! Just fix him!"

The doctor sighed as he realised how close the brothers must be for the oldest to get so angry. But he knew how he felt for Dr Munroe too was an older brother. "We're doing everything we can. I can promise you we will keep on trying".

Dean let go of the doctor and sighed. "I'm sorry. I just…"

"I know. I'm an older brother too" Dr Munroe said and Dean smiled lightly.

"Thank you" Dean said, genuinely.

"It's no problem. Call if you need anything" Dr Munroe replied before leaving.

Dean sat down on the end of Sam's bed and took his little brother's cold, limp hand in his. "Come on Sammy. Fight this".

* * *

Sam sighed for the 6th time in 5 minutes. He really did not know what decision to make. Go dark side or die. There was really no way out.

Suddenly, a pain hit him in the chest and he fell to the floor gasping. He felt like his lungs were being squeezed so hard he couldn't take even one breath.

"Tick tock, Sammy" The YED cackled as he appeared. "Time's running out. Have you decided?"

Sam managed to take in a few breaths and stand looking at the YED, determination on his face. He didn't want to do what he was about to do. But it was the only way he could be saved. "Yes".

* * *

Dean sat, tears falling down his face, at his little brother's pale complexion. He just wished that Sam was getting better, that he'd wake up, that he'd be ok.

Suddenly, the beeping of the heart monitor quickened and Dean's fear heightened but a small bit of hope was there too. Maybe Sam was waking up?

Dean's fear was overtaken by happiness when Sam shot up in bed, but it was quickly crushed by absolute fear when he saw that Sam's eyes were completely black.

**RUN!!**

**Sorry for the shortness! Been a busy week! I'll try to update soon!**

**Lol! Hope you like it! I know, I'm mega evil!**

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**

**Holls!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Destiny Or Death.**

**Summary: Azazel may be dead, but he still wants Sam to lead his army. But Sam must choose; destiny or death. Sequel to 'Consequences'. Limp!Sam**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**AN: ****Thanks for all the support! Sorry for the late update! I've been so busy! Well, it's here now!**

**Chapter ****4****.**

_Dean__'__s fear was overtaken by happiness when Sam shot up in bed, but it was quickly crushed by absolute fear when he saw that Sam__'__s eyes were completely black._

"Sa…Sam…Sammy?" Dean stuttered. This couldn't be real. It had to be a dream! It had to!

Sam cocked his head at Dean and flung his arm out, sending Dean crashing to the wall.

The darkness faded in his eyes, changing back to chocolate brown before he disappeared.

Ignoring the pain in his back, Dean got up, tears falling down his face. What could have happened to his brother, in the time that he was in the coma, to make him go dark side?

His thoughts were broken by Doctor Munroe running in. "What happened?" He asked indicating to the bed. "Where's Sam?"

"I don't know" Dean replied and it was the truth, then a lie. "He just woke and bolted".

Dr Munroe nodded before speaking into a microphone to who Dean guessed was security.

Making his way past the doctor, Dean smiled lightly. "I gotta make a call".

The doctor nodded and proceeded with his conversation, obviously to find Sam.

Dean wrapped his jacket around himself tighter as he walked outside into the cold winter air. Taking his phone out of his pocket, he dialled the number of the one person who he knew could help.

"Singer?" Came the answer.

"Hey Bobby. It's Dean"

"Dean!" Bobby said cheerfully. "How are ya?"

Dean couldn't bring himself to answer the question. "Bobby…Sam"

Bobby could hear the fear in Dean's voice and immediately tensed. "What?"

"He's…he's evil Bobby" Dean replied, a few tears falling down his cheeks."What?!" Bobby was shocked at the answer. Hurt he was expecting, but not this.

Dean began to relay the story to Bobby from the diner to Sam waking up.

"Do you know what could have done this?" Dean asked him when he was finished.

"I'm not sure, but I have a few ideas. First things first, we need to find Sam". Bobby sighed. "How far out are ya?"

"About 2 hours" Dean replied.

"Come down here and we'll try and figure something out. Ok Dean?" Bobby said and Dean nodded.

"Alright Bobby" Dean said, already moving toward the Impala. "I'll be there soon".

"Take care Dean. See ya in a bit" Bobby replied.

"You too" And the call was disconnected.

Sighing, Dean got in the Impala. 'Don't worry Sammy' Dean thought. 'We'll come up with something'.

* * *

Sam grinned evilly as he stood in front of a legion of demons. All ready at his command.

"The humans will soon pay for keeping us here" Sam said to them. "We will strike tonight! The world will be ours!"

The demons cheered and Sam's eyes flashed black. He turned to a demons who stood beside him. "Get them ready" And he exited the large hall they were in.

* * *

It didn't take Dean as long as he thought to get to Bobby's and after the usual greetings, they got stuck into the research. It was an hour later when Bobby came rushing into the study where Dean was.

"I got him".

**Hehe! I love Evil!Sam! Can you believe the teasers that Kripke is giving us!? Sam's eyes flashing yellow and him being able to defeat a powerful demon like Samhain with his powers?! I so hope he goes evil! Lol!**

**Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! Please review!**

**Holls!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Destiny Or Death.**

**Summary: Azazel may be dead, but he still wants Sam to lead his army. But Sam must choose; destiny or death. Sequel to 'Consequences'. Limp!Sam**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**AN: ****Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the late update! I've been so busy! **

**Chapter ****5.**

_It didn__'__t take Dean as long as he thought to get to Bobby__'__s and after the usual greetings, they got stuck into the research. It was an hour later when Bobby came rushing into the study where Dean was._

"_I got him__"__._

"Where?" Dean asked, hope lacing his voice. This was his chance. He could get his brother back. Sam wasn't supposed to be evil. Not Sam. Dean had practically raised Sam and he knew that Sam wouldn't hurt a fly.

"Salt Lake City, Minnesota" Bobby replied. "You ready?"

Dean nodded. "Let's go get my brother back"

Bobby smiled and the two of them headed outside to the Impala.

But as they got into the car, Bobby frowned slightly and said. "Dean…What are we gonna do…if this…is…Sam?"

Dean turned to him with a hard look. "It won't be. But if it is…we'll do…what we have to do" A tear silently made it's way down Dean's face and Bobby placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

Dean smiled lightly and started the engine before putting his beloved car into gear and hitting the accelerator; the Impala tearing it's way down the country road.

* * *

Lightning cracked and Sam grinned evilly as the man in front of him begged for his life. With a quick flick of the wrist, Sam broke his neck and laughed coldly.

"Sam!" A yell came from behind Sam and he turned around to see Dean and Bobby staring at him in shock, horror and he could see a slight bit of hope in their eyes too.

"Hey Dean" Sam grinned. "Miss me?"

Dean scowled. "Get out of my brother you demonic bitch"

Sam laughed. "No-one's possessing me Dean. We sent Meg to hell remember? This is who I'm meant to become. This is who I wanna become. And there's no way you can stop me".

A tear made it's way down Dean's face. "Come on Sammy. Do you not remember all the good times? Man. I know you're in their somewhere".

"Really?" Sam laughed and patted his chest. "I didn't know that. Thanks for the info"

"Stop playing games. You let my brother go now or I…"

"You'll what Dean? Kill me?"

Dean glanced over to where Bobby was fighting some of the demons. "If that's what it takes" More tears fell down his face as he remembered what he had said to the older hunter.

Sam laughed and put a telekinetic grip on Sam. "No you won't".

Dean sighed and looked at the cold eyes of his brother. "You really think **you **can kill **me**? Well go on then Sammy. Because a life without you isn't worth living"

Sam grinned evilly. "Fine then" He raised his hand as if he was about to break Dean's neck like the man, but stopped before falling to the floor, grasping his head.

The hold fell and Dean ran to his brother, the fear that his brother was hurt overtaking the fear that his brother was evil.

"Sammy?" Dean whispered wrapping one of his arms around his baby brother's shoulders.

Sam lifted his head and looked at Dean in confusion. "De…Dean?"

Dean could hear fear in his baby brother's voice. "It's gonna be ok Sammy" Dean whispered comforting words and smiled as he looked into Sam's eyes and saw the usual hazel colour he was accustomed to, rather than the hollow yellow they had previously been.

He had his brother back.

**For now…Hah ha ha!**

**You should know by now that I don't do happy endings! More chappies to come. Well, 3 more.**

**Hope you liked it! Please review!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Holls!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Destiny Or Death.**

**Summary: Azazel may be dead, but he still wants Sam to lead his army. But Sam must choose; destiny or death. Sequel to 'Consequences'. Limp!Sam**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**AN: ****Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the late update! I've been so busy! **

**Chapter ****6.**

_Dean could hear fear in his baby brother__'__s voice. __"__It__'__s gonna be ok Sammy__"__ Dean whispered comforting words and smiled as he looked into Sam__'__s eyes and saw the usual hazel colour he was accustomed to, rather than the hollow yellow they had previously been._

_He had his brother back._

The motel door clicked open and Sam and Dean stepped through into the darkness.

"Come on" Dean coaxed, lowering his semi-conscious brother onto the bed nearest to the door, before moving to the bathroom for a medi-kit.

A deep gash in Sam's leg and caused him to loose a lot of blood and in his powerful state, it hadn't been a problem, but now…

Walking back into the main room, Dean began to repair Sam's leg.

Sam screamed out in pain and Dean sighed. He hated seeing his brother in pain, but there was nothing he could do.

"It'll be ok Sammy" Dean said, quickly giving Sam some Tylenol and water to help with the pain.

Continuing with his job, Dean still grimaced when Sam moaned from his pain induced haze.

An hour later, he finished and quickly washed up.

Sam was now fast asleep and Dean wished he hadn't been in so much pain, but at least he was back.

Smiling, Dean climbed into his own bed and fell straight to sleep.

Morning soon came and Dean woke to loud movement.

"Sam?"

Opening his eyes, Dean smiled at his brother and joked. "What are you doing up young man?"

Sam laughed lightly and limped to the door. "Breakfast. Be back soon".

Dean nodded. "Be careful"

Sam smiled and opened the door. "You too"

Dean smiled as his brother left, but was suddenly yanked up by 2 large hands.

"What?" He yelled and was punched in the gut.

"Sam!"

Half an hour later, Sam limped back to the room, 2 coffee's and a bag of donut's in hand. They dropped to the floor however, when he opened the door.

Dean's slumped body was held up by 2 men, their black eyes boring into him; one held a long sharp knife.

"Dean…"

"You betrayed us" One spoke. "And now, your brother will pay".

And the knife came down into Dean's stomach.

The demons disappeared and Dean fell, Sam ran to his brother's side.

"Dean, Dean. Come on" Sam whispered, checking his brother's pulse.

It was silent.

"No" Sam whispered, cradling his brother's body. "No!"

And his eyes glazed over a honey yellow once more, the foundations shaking beneath him.

**I'm so evil aren't I?**

**Hope you like it! Thanks for reading!**

**Please review!**

**Holls!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Destiny Or Death.**

**Summary: Azazel may be dead, but he still wants Sam to lead his army. But Sam must choose; destiny or death. Sequel to 'Consequences'. Limp!Sam**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**AN: ****Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry for the late update! Sorry, but this is the last chapter!**

**Chapter ****7.**

"_No__"__ Sam whispered, cradling his brother__'__s body. __"__No!__"_

_And his eyes glazed over a honey yellow once more, the foundations shaking beneath him._

Groaning as he woke, Dean placed a hand on his head; it came back slick with blood.

"Argh" He moaned as a headache hit him full force. "What the?…" The last thing he remembered was the demons sneaking up on him. 2 big brutes. Hitting him in the stomach and smashing his head against the wall before all 3 of them disappeared. Then everything went black.

Sam! Sam was in danger! The only reason they wouldn't have killed him was if they wanted to get to Sam!

Standing and swaying on unsteady feet, Dean made his way to the door of the cell, which surprisingly, was open.

'Ok' Dean thought. 'They definitely want to get to Sam, seeing as they're not bothered about me'.

Walking down the hall, he was also surprised to find no demons at all.

Shaking his head, and thanking his luck, Dean made his way out, determined to find his brother and assure him his safety.

The town was deserted and dark, lightning flashed, hitting the ground in loud bursts.

Sam stood in the middle of it, tears pouring down his face; rage and pain evident in his eyes.

Screaming, he let himself fall into his sorrows.

His powers raged loose, sending a storm howling across the skies for miles.

He felt innocent people's lives slowly ebbing away, but right now, he didn't care,

His brother was dead.

Everything, everyone else was obsolete.

Another flash of lightning hit the ground and Sam screamed, thunder booming at the exact same time. His emotions **were** the storm.

"SAM!" Dean's voice yelled.

"NO!" Sam yelled. "You're not here!

"Sammy!"

"Go away!" Sam screamed. "You are not here!"

"Sammy" The voice was now a whisper and a hand touched his shoulder.

Spinning 'round, Sam flung his arm out, sending Dean flying through the air and to the ground ten feet away.

"Sammy"

"Stop!" Sam boomed. "Don't call me that!"

"Sammy" Dean whispered. "It's me, Dean".

"No. You're not" Sam whispered angrily but sadly too. Then he yelled. "My brother's dead!"

"Sammy. Please. It's me"

"NO!" Sam screamed and once more sent Dean through the air. Lightning destroyed a nearby house.

Dean struggled to stand, his arm bleeding, but when he finally got up, he looked at his brother, eyes full of compassion and love.

And that was when Sam realised, this was his brother.

"Dean?" Sam whispered full of sadness. Dropping to the floor, the storm fading, he cried.

Running to his brother's side, Dean comforted him. "It's ok Sammy. It's ok" And Dean was glad to see his brother's eyes were back to their usual hazel colour.

"I'm here Sammy" Dean whispered, rubbing his brother's back in a comforting manner.

Then suddenly, a demon appeared behind Sam, a knife in his hand.

Before Dean could push his brother aside, the demon stabbed him.

Dean watched in horror as the demon pulled the knife out and disappeared and bringing his eyes to his brother, who's breath was coming out in ragged breaths, Dean let out a few sobs. He'd finally got his brother back and a demon had to come and try and take him away again.

"Sammy?" Dean whispered and Sam's eyes moved unfocused before landing on Dean.

"Sor…ry" Sam gasped, pain lacing through his whole body, lungs burning, mind and eyes foggy. Everything was darkening.

"You'll be ok" Dean whispered, but it was in vain. Sam gave a small smile before his eyes flickered close and his breathing stopped, his pulse fading until it stopped completely.

"Sammy!"

"SAM!" The pain filled scream echoed throughout the deserted town.

**And that's it! That's the last chapter! Sorry!**

**I really hope you've enjoyed the story! Thank you for all the reviews! I love you all! Please remember to still review this chappie though and tell me what you think!**

**This chapter would lead into AHBL pt2 and season 3, so if you want to, you could call this story and the prequel, my versions of seasons one and two. However, my version of season 3, would have Sam going back into his powers to save Dean, like in season 4, so if you want me to write that, I will, but if you wanna leave it as AHBL pt2 and Kripke's season 3, then that's fine! Lol!**

**But if you want me to write it, please say in a review of PM me!**

**Thanks again! And thanks for reading!**

**Holls!**


End file.
